


10th Grade History

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Remember Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, High School, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Part of Remember Me series, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Dean has a huge crush on the girl in his History class. Will he get the nerve to finally ask her out?A/N:  This is another flashback for my series Remmeber Me. A little peak into teenage Dean/teenage reader starting their relationship. It will make more sense if you have read the series and understand the importance of this moment in their realtionship. Just a heads up.Part 7 of Remember Me is going up 4/15.





	10th Grade History

“Dean, are you listening man?”

“Dean!”

Benny shoves his shoulder into Dean’s making him stumble into the wall of lockers, causing the group of girls in front of Mr. Altmen’s History class to giggle.

“Thanks dick,” He pushes Benny away from him and straightens up fixing his jacket. He looks past the group of girls, over to what had him so captivated, and finds you staring at him. Of course, you hadn’t noticed him all day, but you managed to notice that.

Benny grins, “No problem. I was calling your name, but you were too busy watching the pretty girl over there.” Benny follows Dean’s eye line and lands on you switching your books out of your locker, “Go ask her out. What’s going on in your head? You’ve never had a problem with the fairer sex before.”

Dean tears his eyes away from you and looks at Benny, “It’s different with her. She’s not like the rest of them and I’ve known her a long time. She’s not just some girl” Benny looks at him with a smug grin on his face. Dean shakes his head and pushes Benny into the classroom, “Don’t worry about it bitch.”

“You two don’t wrestle enough on the field?” Dean could feel his heart flutter at the sound of your voice. He turns around to find you standing there with that heart stopping smile, clutching your history book to your chest. If only you knew the effect you had on him.

You bite your bottom lip, stilling smiling even though he has yet to answer you or do anything other than stare at you. You motion to class behind him, “Um, Dean? Class?”

He clears his throat, “Oh, right. Sorry.” He steps to the side to let you pass by him and follows behind you like a lost puppy, taking his normal seat behind you a row over. Benny leans over and smack him in the back of the head, laughing. Dean didn’t seem to notice all he was focused on was you.

He had it bad.

History was by far his favorite class. It was the only class the two pf you shared where he could actually see you from his seat. Not that he was being a weird creeper or anything. He just liked watching you when you were focused on your school work. You would chew on the corner of your bottom lip when you were confused or wrinkle your nose when you disagreed with the teacher.

Most of the time he had no idea what was going on in class and this time was no expectation.

“Mr.Winchester!” Mr. Altman shouts grabbing the attention of everyone in class but Dean.

Benny kicks Dean’s chair finally grabbing his attention. He glares at Benny and follows his nod to find one very annoyed teacher at the front of the classroom.

He smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, teach?’

“I was asking if the speech sounded good to you? I know it’s not as interesting as watching Ms. Y/L/N-“ The class laughs and you sink down in your seat feeling your cheeks heat up. Dean’s eyes go wide and shifts uncomfortably in his chair“-but this does count for half your grade and let me just say you need a good grade on this assignment if you plan to play varsity next year.”

He clears his throat and nods, “Yes, sir.” Dean flashes that cocky grin he’s so good at, “You have my full attention. I love long and complicated assignments that are basically useless and won’t help me later in life, so this one had me hooked already.”

Half of the class chuckles but you just shake your head. He always had to show off.

The room was deadly quiet for several heartbeats and just as Mr. Altman was about to counter Dean’s remark, with what you were sure was detention, the bell rang and had everyone hustling out of their seats interrupting the tense moment.

You slip your books into your bag and peak at Dean, “You know you could have just said yes and left it at that.”

Dean grins and grabs his bag from the floor, “What fun would that have been?’

You roll your eyes and head out the back of the classroom with Dean hot on your heels,” Wait up pretty girl!” He jogs to catch up to you and looks over at you the pink tint covering your face. God did he love the way he made your blush, “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Besides working on the speech that is fifty percent of our grade?” You raise an eye brow in question.

He chuckles, “Yeah, besides that.”

“I am not doing anything.” You stop at your locker to get the rest of your books. Your heart was racing as he leans against the set of lockers next to you. You would be lying through your teeth if you said you didn’t have a crush on Dean, but you didn’t think he liked you. Sure, he flirted with you, but he flirted with a lot of girls. He wasn’t shy about asking a girl out, so you had just assumed he didn’t feel the same.

Maybe you were wrong.

“Well, I don’t know if you saw but this weekend is the Cupid’s Skate Night for Valentine’s Day- “He ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously “-I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, maybe?”

You couldn’t stop the mile-wide grin that formed on your face if you wanted to. You set your bag down on the floor and take a step towards him, making him look at you. “Dean Winchester, are you asking me out on a date on Valentine’s Day?”

He tilts his head back up to look at you and smiles once he sees the huge grin on your face, “Yeah, I am.”

You purse your lips like your thinking it over as you close your locker and grab your bag off the floor, walking past him towards the bus loop. His smile drops as he spins around to watch you walk away. This was not how he pictured this moment going.

The tension Dean was feeling was rolling off Dean so badly you could feel it even after the few steps away from him, so you decide to put him out of his misery quickly. You spin around walking backwards with your eyes locked on his, “Pick me up at seven? Try not to be late this once.”

Dean’s smile turns into a face splitting grin, “Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.”


End file.
